


The Silence Trials #6

by princelogical



Series: The Silence Trials [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: something’s WronG.





	The Silence Trials #6

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that One Fic I Haven’t Updated In Over A Year? ;) Yeah. Here’s an update. Finally. If you don’t remember it, I fully understand shbbfgvf. 
> 
> I hope to close the book on this tale soon. It’s been haunting me. Not in a cool ghost kind of way, but in a I Haven’t Updated This Fic In Years And My Readers Must Hate Me kind of way. Without further ado, here we go.

The following is a letter which was found in the pocket of Logan’s jacket, which was found outside of Roman’s apartment. Logan, the recipient, and Patton, the sender, have since been reported missing by their friend, Roman. Roman’s apartment is under 24/7 surveillance and guarded by local police. 

[Transcript]:

{logan,

i’m really bad at writing letters,  
but VirgiL suggested i write you. this  
IS kind of important. no one wanted  
to tell you because you’re so young.  
this isn’t fair. for you… you should  
have gotten the life of a normal kid.  
maria went MissinG. She fled the   
country. i am afraid for all of our   
safety. i’m gonna be prompt: i’ve gone   
into hiding with virgil. roman just  
refuses to come with us. he insists  
that maria’s escape does not mean that  
we are in danger. but kiddo, the   
apartment has been bugged. virgil found  
records of some of our texts and phone  
calls on some hidden website. get roman  
out of that apartment. however you can,  
be careful. virgil and i have thrown  
out our phones so you can no longer  
call or text us. i hate leaving you   
behind without HelP. i miss you already. watch your  
every step. this isn’t paranoia or PTSD;  
we’re in active danger, kiddo. i love  
and miss you dearly already. PleasE  
please be safe. please. 

with love,  
patton.}

Detectives have assumed Patton was wishing to communicate the following:

> **_VIRGIL IS MISSING. HELP. PLEASE._ **

Virgil has since been reported missing as well. 

A 10,000 US dollar reward is in place for any and all information regarding the mystery of The Silence Trials. Please help us bring justice to these young men and their families. 


End file.
